Nothing Else I Can Say
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: Jason has chosen to stay at Camp Half-Blood after the Giants War. He is woken up in the middle of the night by Hermes delivering a letter from Reyna. Her letter stirs so many emotions in him, he doesn't even know how to feel.
1. Nothing Else I Can Say

**_*IMPORTANT* _later on in the letter Reyna mentions someone named Zoe. She's not an OC...well not really...I just don't really like it when Gwen is her best friend, so I just picked a name which happened to be Zoe. And no, she is not Zoe Nightshade.**

* * *

Jason awoke to a pounding at his door. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to open it, wondering who it could be. It probably wasn't a camper since the harpies would have gobbled them up by now, Mr. D would rather be die than drag his lazy ass over here, and Chiron would have been knocking gently on the door, unlike whoever was on the other side. Just before he got the door, the pounding stopped, and Jason could hear wings fluttering. _What the heck?_ He thought to himself. He swung the door open and could just make out the outline of a person disappearing with winged shoes: Hermes. He looked down and saw that there was a letter addressed to him lying at his feet. He picked it up and walked back in, kicking the door closed in the process. Carefully, Jason opened the envelope and saw that it was from Reyna. He immediately dropped onto his bed and started reading.

_Dear Jason,_

_I know you're with Piper now. You probably don't really think much about your life before Juno took you. Frank's doing surprisingly well as praetor, but he's nothing like you were. You were always easy enough to talk to. Frank seems to feel like I'm still above him so it can be a bit difficult when it comes to making decisions. I guess that's not completely bad; humility is one of the most important characteristics of being a leader of any kind. _

_Perhaps the only thing or person around here that hasn't changed is Octavian. What am I going to do with him? Even now after the war has been over and we've all made peace, he still continues to hold a grudge and warn against the Greeks. He's a lot harder to keep under control now with you gone. He thinks the reason I let Frank be praetor is because he knows Frank is much easier to convince than a lot of other centurions that could have been potential candidates. _

_I'll stop there, not going to bore you with a bunch of updates on that stuff. I miss the old times before the war when there was no one but the two of us. People often called us the inseparable team and I actually believed it until Juno took you. Nobody saw it coming, but that doesn't lessen blow any more. Believe it or not, those were the best three years of my life. I know it may not seem like it, but I really do wish you the best with Piper._

_ To be honest, I wish you'd never looked at me the way you did. Maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much. I never thought that we'd be end up so far apart. Zoe and Hylla both told me it wouldn't end up well, guess they were right. You can't mess with fate and since you love Piper, I guess that's that, there's nothing else I can say. _

_ Sincerely,  
Reyna_

Reyna's letter stirred so many emotions in him; he had to bite back a frustrated groan. Even though it seemed clear to everyone that he'd chosen to stay with Piper, he was still extremely confused inside. True he had never loved Reyna, but he definitely could not honestly say that she was just a friend. Right now, his feelings for both Piper and Reyna were exactly the same. They were both more than a friend to him, but he wasn't heads over heels in love with either of them. If he was honest with himself though, he actually liked Reyna more than Piper. He'd chosen Camp Half-Blood to keep the peace; it had nothing to do with loving Piper.

After reading the letter, Jason wanted nothing more than to go back to Camp Jupiter to be with Reyna, but he'd made his choice and he regretted it more than anything now.

* * *

**I'm probably gonna write a sequel/chapter to this but it probably won't be up till at least Saturday so yeah...if you're dying right now, just hang in there:)**


	2. We Can Try

**Hey! So this sorta is and sorta isn't the second part of Nothing Else I Can Say. I really don't know _why_ I started with a HORRIBLY written Jasper angst scene, but I did. For those of you who don't want to read that, it ends after that line thingy:)Anyways! This should really be it's own story I guess since the tone is so different from the first one, but I didn't want those who were following this story to wonder when it'd be up so yeah. But please don't leave a review telling me the tone didn't match and that it didn't really flow with the first chapter because I already know that. It kinda changed throughout this chapter itself too, but I was having a bit of a writer's block, sorry _ oh and ahh...about that Lady Gaga reference later on...yeah just roll with it.**

* * *

It had been a month since Jason had gotten Reyna's letter; it had taken over his mind. He'd been growing more and more distant from Piper. Eventually, even his girlfriend noticed his growing disinterest in her, but she said nothing about it. Even after they agreed not to continue with their relationship, Piper tried to grab Jason's attention again, but the spark was gone. He no longer had any eyes for her.

When Jason announced that he was going back to visit Camp Jupiter, Piper had never felt so hurt in her life. She knew he wasn't going to "see how his old home was" or "check-up on how Percy and Annabeth were doing". He was going to see Reyna.

She could barely hold back the tears as she watched him practically sprint up the hill to where Argus stood waiting. When Piper finally got some alone time before dinner, she buried her face in her pillow and let the tears consume her. She fell asleep that night and instantly started dreaming. She saw Jason running through the Caldecott Tunnel before monsters could sniff him out. She woke up to the sound of one of Drew yelling at some camper, but not before she saw Jason walk up to the _Principia_ door. Sighing, she got out of bed to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

Reyna looked up at the knocking. She already knew who was on the other side: Jason. From the moment they'd received word that he was coming for a visit, she knew he'd come see her. Whether he was going out with Piper or not, they were still best friends more or less.

"Come in," she called.

The door creaked open slowly as Jason cautiously peeked in. Reyna stole a quick glance at him before turning back to her work. He hadn't changed much since she'd last seen him. He was a bit more muscular and his hair was starting to get a bit long but other than that, he looked exactly the same.

Jason stared at Reyna, not believing she was real. He'd been dreaming of her every night for the past month. _Does she even know how much she's affecting me?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey," he greeted. Jason prayed to Jupiter that this meeting wouldn't get awkward. They were best friends, yes, but he had left her for Piper. Reyna looked up from the papers and gave him a small smile.

"Hi," she said before quickly turning back to the sheet in front of her. Jason said nothing. He just watched her as she underlined and highlighted things that needed to be changed adding notes here and there. She finally signed her name at the bottom and turned to Jason.

"I-" they both started. They looked at each other. "You first," they said at the same time." Reyna gave him a look to continue.

Jason cleared his throat. "I can't believe you're finally here" he said breathlessly. Jason stared at Reyna again, his mind still not fully able to comprehend that he was actually seeing her in real life, not his dream.

Reyna scowled a little. "I'm always here," she said with a tight voice. "I don't leave my home and family to fend for themselves."

Jason flinched at the bitterness in her voice. Reyna obviously hadn't taken his choice lightly. "I-" Jason started but stopped when he saw the hard look in Reyna's eyes. He looked down, unable to meet her gaze. He wanted to shoot himself for thinking that Piper was the one for him, for choosing to stay at Camp Half Blood, and most of all, for causing Reyna to fall for him. He knew he couldn't really help the last one, but he still felt responsible for it. Jason swallowed and tried again. "I'm so sorry, Reyna," he whispered.

Reyna pressed her lips together and looked out the window. Right now, all she wanted was for Jason to leave her alone. His presence wasn't helping her get over what had happened. She didn't want to hear about how sorry he was that he left with Piper because honestly, if he chose Piper, how sorry could he really be? _Not that sorry at all_, she thought bitterly. "Just go, Jason. Piper's waiting for you at home," she said with the slightest hint of dejection in her voice. "I didn't mean for the letter to make you feel guilty and apologize if that's why you're here."

Jason looked at Reyna under his lashes. "Piper and I broke up, Reyna." He cracked a smile at the surprised look that crossed her face for a millisecond. "I'm not coming here for comfort or anything. I had it coming, I know. We're still friends and all, but I think Piper's pretty upset about it."

"And you're…" Reyna trailed off with a questioning look.

Jason bites back a smile. "I'm in love with someone else." He stopped wishing he hadn't said that. He sounded like some kind of player who went around giving demigod girls more heartbreak than they need in there short time on earth. "I mean I've been in love with her for a while now. I just didn't know how to break it to Piper," he said, trying to cover up his awkward statement.

Reyna could feel her heart sink even more at Jason's confession, but she kept her mask on. "Don't make the same mistake twice. You can't just play with a girl like that. Make sure you really love this one, Jason, treat her like she means the world to you." Reyna didn't know why she told him this, but she felt that she needed to. She picked up her cup and took a drink.

Jason chuckled despite the slight tension in the air; he felt absolutely comfortable around Reyna. "Don't worry she is the world to me. But I don't really know if she'll let me in." He looked at his shoes. "I'm kinda caught in a _Bad Romance_ right now."

Reyna nearly choked on her water when he said that. Swallowing the water, she looked up at him. "How hard is she to get that you have to use a Lady Gaga reference?" she asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Listen to the song, you tell me." Reyna gave him a weird look as she sang the song in her head. After a while it finally clicked; the girl was her!

"Jason, I…I don't know about this," she hesitated.

"I know. It's okay, Reyna. I just wanted to let you know, but I don't expect you to feel that way about me, not after everything that's happened." Jason glanced at her and couldn't help being surprised when he saw that she was looking at him too. After a moment's hesitation, he added "if you want, maybe we could start over?"

"No starting over means we dump everything that happened before," Reyna said shaking her head. She continued, "I don't want that. I don't want to pretend like you never left me, that you weren't with Piper before we got together. It may seem hard to think about Jason, but it serves as a reminder of what you should or shouldn't do."

Jason took a step closer to where Reyna sat and in a low voice asked "then can we try to make it work from here?"

Reyna looked into Jason's blue eyes. They were so full of sadness, longing, love, and hope. If she was honest with herself, no matter how mad she had been that he'd left her for Piper, she had never stopped loving Jason. Jason placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rey-"

Before he had a chance to finish, Reyna stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around her waist and smiled when she whispered "We can try."

* * *

**So for those of you who didn't get the reference Reyna's initials are RA-RA as Grover pointed out in HoH and Bad Romance starts(after the first part) with Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah you have to know her full name to get that but yeah...**

**If you have a suggestion on how to make this better, leave it in a review or PM me, but only constructive criticism please! but yeah...any type of review (as long as they're nice) are welcome:)**


End file.
